


The Night Howler Affect

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eggman hits Fiona with Nighthowler, F/M, I guess this can be considered a teaser instead of a story bit, I may have been able to get away with a teen rating but I don't want to risk it, Interspecies Relationship(s), Predator/Prey, Savage Fiona, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, some use of fox vocalizations, story bit that will very likely get continued I just wrote this and posted to see what people think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something I thought of at 3 AM that I wrote down so I wouldn't forget it then decided to post
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	The Night Howler Affect

"Oh, so what? you put this stupid collar on me and think you can kill me lard ass" Scourge sneered up at Eggman "ha like you can fucking do anything I mean you got your ass kicked by an eight-year-old a week ago".

"You're mistaken hedgehog" he sneers "I'm not going to kill you" he pointed the gun at Fiona who gekkered at him, her hackles rising as her tail puffed up a bit "she is".

Scourge was confused but ready to move however due to the collar he couldn't make to the other side of the room in time when the barrier dropped and could only watch as a pellet exploded against Fiona's neck and she fell down beginning to writhe on the floor her groans gradually turning to alarm barks which then turned to gekkering as feral blue eyes focused on the hedgehog who's ears went back.

"Fiona...?" he whispered out concern filling his voice.

He wanted to yell at the cackling human above them but he didn't want to risk upsetting the now angry predator who was staring at him like he was prey.

Scourge took a breath and tried making that "wow wow wow" noise he'd heard her make at Prower one time and he noticed her pause in her gekkering before she made the same sound.

'Okay that worked' he dropped to all fours his face flushed with embarrassment but if it meant he wouldn't become food and Fiona have to go through the guilt of having to deal with that then he would do it 'here's hoping I can pull this off' taking a breath he made himself make a noise as close to the vixen's scream as he could.

He heard Eggman curse in response to the noise while Fiona stared before she repeated the noise then quickly moved over to him and scrambled up on top of him, her weight forcing his upper body to the floor.

"N-Nona..." his blush worsened when he felt her trying to mount him though she was unsuccessful in doing so due to her pants though he felt himself grow a bit damp as it were between his legs which just further worsened his embarrassment.

He then bit his lip trying to think of what to do, he'd succeeded in making her not see him as food but now he had a horny vixen trying to mate with him, any other time he would not have been bothered but...

Her making an annoyed noise and prodding harder against him made him jolt slightly.

How was he going to get out of this? or better question, did he want to get out of this or should he just undo her pants for her?

In response to that line of thought, he hid his face in his arms 'why me...?'.


End file.
